


It Came Back!

by RayRJJackson



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, SoulxMaka Zine 2018, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRJJackson/pseuds/RayRJJackson
Summary: Five years later, Soul and Maka are still hunting souls in the Shinigami’s List, but something from the past emerges back. It’s up to them to fix the situation, but something else might be brewing: What’s up with Soul and why he’s so weird?





	It Came Back!

Five years had passed and everything was at peace. An agreement was reached between the witches and the shinigami. Nothing seemed to break the happiness the world had found, but not all was what it seemed…

 

“Hey Maka, tell me again why you woke me up at 7 AM on Sunday?” said Soul, with a tired tone in his voice.

“Because we need to keep ourselves trained, otherwise how are we going to fight evil souls?” replied Maka, without a trace of exhaustion in her voice.

“And how are you so active in the morning?”

“I go to sleep early, unlike you.”

“Hey, the night is the perfect time for composing. And gaming.”

“Soul, you go to sleep at 4:20 AM. We’re no longer speaking about “Night”, but “Early morning” and don’t deny it.”

“It’s damn summer, and there are no classes. Let me have this!”

“No, but I’ll let you have this!”

And in one second flat, Soul was Maka-chopped.

“Are you ready?” asked Maka.

“Let’s go,” said Soul, begrudgingly.

And then it happened.

 

A resounding sound silenced every single living being in the city.

It was heavily distorted, like a sound coming out of a speaker which is minutes from giving up and breaking but percussive and impactful like a war drum or an explosion of a missile in World War II.

Maka immediately picked up from a pocket a small mirror she had and drew Death’s Number.

“Kid, what the hell is going on?” she asked, her voice full of panic.

“No time to explain right now, get in the Death Room immediately!” answered Kid.

 

They rushed to the Death Room and met Kid who was frantically writing something on a large blackboard.

“Guys, we have bad news. Do you remember our last battle five years ago?” said Kid, his eyes still focused on the blackboard.

“Yeah, what’s up?” answered Soul.

“Well, there’s a gigantic fissure in the black shell. You know what that means?”

“Ashura’s coming back,” replied Maka.

“Indeed,” confirmed Kid

Maka turned to Soul with determination. “Alright, let’s go Soul! We’re flying to the moon and kicking that bastard’s ass.”

“Don’t!” cut in Kid. “Ashura remembers you from the last time, and if you get closer, he will break the black shell, freeing himself!”

“So...let’s teleport there?” suggested Soul.

“Even if you could, it would yield the same result, but even in a case of a different result you couldn’t get teleported: The Grand Witch is holding a sigil to prevent the fissure from expanding further. It’s a palliative, but for the moment it’s working.”

“So...what should we do?” Soul asked.

“For the moment, both of you should stay here while I do something that my father did a long time ago.”

“Why should we stay here?” asked Maka.

“Because Soul is a Deathscythe and you’re his meister. We can’t afford to lose either one of you.”

“Especially you, Maka,” muttered Soul.   
“What did you say?” said Maka.

“Nothing, nothing.”

It was 5 years that Soul kept a secret from Maka: he was in love with her since the ending of the battle on the moon.

But he never actually had the courage to speak out his feelings for her, fearing that she might not feel the same way as he did.

“So...what are you doing, Kid?” said Soul, changing the subject quickly.

“I’m going to call the reunion of the river of the dead,” answered Kid, solemnly.

“A Styx reunion? What are you going to do, resurrect John Panozzo with J.C. and make them all sing Lady?” asked Soul in a snarky tone.

“Don’t be silly, Soul! He’s talking about the Sanzu!” answered Maka, nudging Soul lightly with her elbow.

“Indeed, Maka. I’m gonna summon the Sanzu Council. Call Black*Star and Tsubaki and tell them to come here,” confirmed Kid.

 

Soul did as he was asked. Five minutes later, Black*Star barged into the room like usual along with Tsubaki.

“Hey Maka! You called?” the latter asked.

“Hey Tsubaki! Yeah, you and Black*Star should go searching for some folks,” answered Maka.

“Okay, but why?”

“Kid wants to make a reunion of the river of death or something like that…”

“A Reunion in the Sanzu? Are we going to call back the dead?” asked Black*Star.

“No, the Sanzu Councilors are still alive to this day. They’re alive and around the world. You and Tsubaki must go find them,” answered Kid.

“Why should we be the only ones to do so? What about Maka and Soul?” asked Black*Star angrily.

“Soul is a Deathscythe and Maka is the only meister able to wield him making them the most powerful couple in the whole Shibusen. We can’t afford to lose them because in an emergency situation, they could be vital for the protection of the city,” Kid answered patiently.

“Are we alone in this quest?” asked Tsubaki.

“No, there will be Liz and Patty alongside Kilik, Ox, Kim, Jackie and Harvar. Now be hasty to find them, here are the coordinates,” concluded Kid, handing the couple a map.

“Bye Maka, see you when we return!” said Tsubaki.

“Bye Tsubaki,” said Maka, “be safe!”

“Okay, now what?” said Soul.

“We’ll wait...wanna play Deathmon Start?” answered Kid.

“Haha, You still play that game?”

“Yeah, I play it every day. When I wake up, I grab my phone and I’ll play it all day long. Wanna join me?”

“Eh, why not? Maka?”

“There’s a crisis going on...but okay.”

 

They spent almost two hours playing and what they got together at the end of the session was one monster, who resembled a crossbreed between a toad and a dinosaur with a rafflesia on his back, who belonged to Maka (who was really happy), two useless red fishes who belonged to both Maka and Soul (not very happy) and 420 monsters, who heavily resembled bats, who belonged to all three of them (Very unhappy).

“How the hell is it possible to get this many bats?” shouted both Maka and Soul at the same time, after getting, for the nth time, that monster who resembled a small bat.

The answer never came because, with a great smash, entered Black*Star.

“I’ve found one of the members of the Sanzu Council!” Black*Star shouted loudly, as per his usual.

“Who is it? Who is it?” asked Maka, excited to meet the powerful being.

Black*Star answered by raising up in the sky something extremely shining and then lodging it into the ground.

It was a golden sword. It was  _ that _ sword.

“Kid, please tell me that one of the members of the Sanzu Council isn’t  **_that_ ** !” begged Soul.

“Unfortunately, it is. At least you don’t have to put up with his running mouth during the council,” answered Kid, in a sad and surrendered way.

“He’s the Hamilcar Excess of your Andrew Eriksson in That Andrew Eriksson Program.”

“I know, but I will endure his rage-inducing attitude. Black*Star, you only found one. What about the others?”

“Oh, Liz and Patty are still on Lost Island. The others are in the library, trying to convince the librarian to hand them Eibon’s book,” answered Black*Star.

“Wait a minute, that’s the whole council? Eibon, Excalibur and Eibon’s Book? Are you kidding me?” Maka asked furiously.

“They are the most powerful beings in this world,” said Kid.

“This whole hunt to find the council was easy! You made it seem like a search around the corners of the world!”

“I just forgot about that. It happens in anime and fanfiction.”

 

A couple of hours later, Liz and Patty came in the Death Room followed by a figure with a steel mask and a full-length robe with odd and tacky patterns. In his left hand they had a book with an “S” engraved on it.

“Hello Eibon! It’s good to see you again. I hoped we could see each other in happier circumstances, but the time didn’t allow this,” said Kid.

“So you’re the Lord Death now, huh? It’s truly been a long time since I’ve been in the Sanzu Council,” replied Eibon.

“Could you bring up the Great Old One of Power from your book?”

“Sure, the Table of Contents is under my willpower. I’ll ask it to open the Hidden Chapter and bring that geezer here.”

“But what about the Madness of Power?” asked Black*Star.

“You could get out of the room for the time being,” replied Eibon.

“Fair enough. Let’s go out, Maka,” said Soul, walking away towards the exit.

While doing this, he started to put his arm around her shoulder before quickly stopping and stretched both of his arms up and making a noise similar to a yawn but with his mouth closed.

“I was feeling a bit stiff by standing there,” said Soul, laughing in hopes that Maka would believe that lie.

 

Kid remained in the Death Room as the rest of Spartoi left the councillors to their meeting. Once the door has shut behind them, he turned and announced:   
“The Sanzu Council can commence. Once this council had more members, but those times are long gone. We must now focus on this emergency, but first we need to take out the Great Old One from his book.”

So Eibon prepared a quick ritual to do as Kid said, causing black ooze to come out of the book and then reform as a really slender dude with very visible bags and dark circles under his eyes, frizzy dark hair, short beard and a pitch-black cloak. Basically if Jeffrey Lebowski portrayed by Jeff Bridges in the movie by the Coen Brothers was emo, tired and had the beard on his cheeks.

“Great Old One of…” started Kid, before getting interrupted.

“Don’t call me Great Old whatever. There are some who call me...Tim. Now...what’s the emergency?”

“Why?”

“Saves time. Now what’s the emergency?”

“Last time I saw you…” started again Kid before getting interrupted again by Tim.

“I got the power of transformation. Why shouldn’t I use it? Now  _ what’s _ the emergency?”

“Fair enough...Ashura’s coming back. We need to find a solution. What do you suggest?”

The Sanzu Council spent quite some time in the Death Room, discussing on how they should deal with this crisis.

 

In the meantime, right outside of the Death Room, Soul and Maka were chatting.

“How long do you think they will need?” asked a bored Soul.

“Dunno, it’s the first time I’ve seen this council,” answered Maka.

“What do you think will happen if the council fails to reach a solution?”

“Something not good, that’s for sure.”

“What about us?”   
“Huh?”

“What if one of us gets injured during the fight with Ashura?”

“...Are you saying that you’re going to protect me like you did in Italy seven years ago?”

“...Probably.”

“...You’re an idiot, Soul. You don’t need to risk your life again.”

“But I want to, and I would like to do this until I die, just for you,” he muttered under his breath.   
“What did you say?”

“I said: “Okay, I won’t risk my life”. I didn’t want to say that out loud,” he said in a normal tone of voice.

“...Dummy,” she said in a normal tone of voice, then muttering under her breath: “How can I protect you if you die for me?”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing,” she replied in a neutral voice.

Maka had been in love with Soul for a long time but couldn’t find the courage to admit it to him. She feared that, if he didn’t requite her love, their resonance would be lost forever. And she feared of finding another cheating man like her dad.

 

“Soul, Maka, you can enter now,” said Kid from inside of the Death Room.

They entered the Death Room, finding Excalibur still lodged in the ground, Eibon and a figure they couldn’t recognize.

“Who’s that guy? Does he attend Shibusen?” asked Maka.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Tim,” replied the figure.

“He’s the Great Old One of Power. It’s too long to explain now,” Kid answered quickly.

“What’s the sitch?” asked Soul.

“We reached an agreement. And thankfully you weren’t there to listen to Excalibur’s annoying tirade. Now...we think that the kishin must be destroyed once and for all. You have the Kishin-Hunter and you’re the only one suitable for this mission since you have the greatest resonance I’ve seen. Mabaa, along with Eibon’s knowledge, will keep hold of the sigil, and we’ll fly you to the moon to kill Ashura. Going inside shouldn’t be an issue since the shell will open because of your presence, but it won’t open completely because of the sigil, preventing the kishin from going out of the moon. It will be like Rumble in a Dungeon. Do you want to go on this mission?”

Both Soul and Maka looked in each other’s eyes and then looked towards Kid and nodded.

“Okay. And with that I hereby declare the Sanzu Council clo-” Kid started, but he was interrupted by the same booming distorted sound.

“What’s wrong?” asked Soul, alarmed.

Kid breathed into a mirror and wrote something, making the mirror show a particular witch.

“Mabaa, what’s wrong?” asked Kid, frantic.

The Witch Judge answered for her and said:

“The sigil has been broken. The Queen did her best, but the power of that hideous beast is too powerful. You’re now on your own.”

With that phrase, Mabaa raised her arm and closed the mirror connection.

“How did you…?” asked a rightfully weirded-out Maka.

“Mabaa allowed only me to use the mirror call. Now OUT! Go and protect the city! Bring Black*Star with you! I’ll reach you in a minute!” Kid answered quickly.

Soul and Maka rushed all the way into the Shibusen, out in the court and down the stairs at a ludicrous speed. Black*Star was right behind them holding Tsubaki in her Ninja Sword mode.

 

What they found was a bone-chilling view: the only living thing in the area was the cloaked kishin slowly descending to the ground, just like the time when he was reborn. Kid’s sigils were lying on the ground, meaning that he somehow destroyed even the new sigils Kid made, making the Spartoi even more fearful of the abomination.

But this didn’t stop them from taking position and getting ready to destroy the kishin.   
“Soul, are you ready?” asked Maka.

“I was born ready,” answered Soul.

“Alright, Ashura, we’re ready to kick your ass to hell and back!” Black* Star shouted loudly.

And then the kishin said something that froze every single member of Spartoi:

“Did you really think I’m Ashura?”

Kid just got out in the court of the Shibusen when he heard the kishin utter those words.

And when the kishin got the cloaks out of their face, the hearts of the whole team missed a beat.

 

It wasn’t Ashura’s face that they saw.

 

It was the face of Crona.

 

“Crona?” said a shocked and confused Maka. “Oh my God, are we gonna fight Crona?”

“Maka, that’s no longer the Crona we knew. Seems like Crona, but it’s not Crona.” replied Soul.

“Crona’s our friend, I can’t kill them…”

“We have to do this. Or this fake Crona will destroy the world!”

Maka’s grip tensed “No, I don’t want to do this...but I need to…”

“Destroy Crona or otherwise a ton of people will be killed!”

She looked away, back and forth, gritting her teeth. “I’m torn...what can I do?”

“I’ll tell ya what I’m going to do: I’m gonna punch the living hell out of this fool!” interrupted Black*Star, jumping right across Crona and stamping his trademark soul wavelength punch on their face.

Crona stayed still for ten seconds which seemed an eternity.

Black*Star started boasting like usual. “HA! I beat it! All thanks to the mighty Black*StAAAAAAAAAAA-” but he got interrupted because Crona sent him literally flying with a flick of the arm.

Black*Star was rotating mid-air in all directions until he smashed against one of the decorative red peaks of the Shibusen, destroying it in the process.

“OH, NOT AGAIN!” shouted Kid who, in the meantime reached Soul and Maka among the Thompson sisters.

“Did he seriously think that a punch could kill a kishin?” asked Liz.

“Dunno, but he looked so funny when he was flying! Hehehehe!” answered Patty laughing.

“There’s got to be another way...Soul, let’s try knock some sense in Crona,” said Maka.

“Right away!” replied Soul.

“SOUL RESONANCE!” shouted the two in unison.

Their resonance was growing faster and faster to their maximum point, and when they reached that, they started their fight.

Screams of the moves coming from each side: “Screech Alpha,” on one, “Majogari,” on another.

Slashes, projectiles of black blood, and weapons clashed with one another, but to no avail aside from an exhausted Maka with some injures around the legs, the arms and a couple on her face.

“It’s not working. Let’s try to tune in!” she replied.

They started resonating, searching for Crona’s soul frequency, but something was quite off.

“ _ What’s happening? I can sense Crona’s soul, but I can’t reach it. It’s like...a dissonance, _ ” thought Maka.

Maka tried to change her frequency to reach the soul, but despite her efforts something was preventing it. She was seeing the soul, but it was far from her grasp. Just like a beautiful piece of art protected by a display case.

“Hold on...Soul, what’s wrong?” asked Maka.

“I’m okay, Maka. Why can’t we reach Crona’s soul?” replied Soul.

She was not satisfied with that answer, so she did one thing she didn’t do in more than 5 years: Enter Soul’s soul.

“Black*Star, Kid, cover me. I need to do one thing,” shouted Maka.

“Roger!” they said in unison and they went to the assault of Crona.

 

_ Pitch-black. That’s what she was seeing all around her. _

_ She looked down and a faint light started appearing deeper. _

_ She submerged more and more into the darkness to reach it, looking like she was slowly falling into the darkness. _

_ The more she got closer, the more she realized that the faint light was actually the size of a small strip, too little even for a cockroach. _

_ Then she felt the ground below her feet which were illuminated by that source. _

_ She immediately realized that it was a door. That door. _

_ Taking a deep breath she got closer to the handle of the door before grabbing it and twisting it. _

_ The door was not unlocked and she opened it, starting to enter his partner’s soul. _

_ She found herself in a reconstruction of the black room, the only difference being that her dress was white, unlike the other times. _

_ In the middle of the room Soul was playing the piano, but sometimes he got off-tempo and hit the wrong notes. _

_ “Damn it!” muttered Soul every time he made a mistake. _

_ “Soul…” started Maka, shocking Soul who was fully immersed in playing the piano. _

_ “What are you…” _

_ “We’re in resonance, dummy. Now...what’s wrong with you?” interrupted Maka. _

_ “I’m okay, Maka. I’m concentrating on our mission.” _

_ “No, you aren’t. You’re making tons of mistakes while playing. I’ve never seen you doing mistakes while playing the piano. Why don’t you trust me anymore?” _

_ “The problem is you, Maka.” _

_ She was speechless. She was feeling she was going to cry, but Soul sensed that and reached her, holding her hands. _

_ “No, it’s not what you think…it’s a different thing, Maka. I just don’t have the courage to tell you.” _ _  
_ _ “You can show me, then,” answered Maka, more calmly. _

_ Soul put on a disk on his gramophone: It was a jazzy tune, the same one The Demon from Another Place was playing while the black room was still there. _

_ “This reminds me of something…” said Maka. _

_ “Yeah...despite the previous room being part of the black blood, I decided to recreate the room because it was cool, just like me,” answered Soul, then in a mockingly British accent and a smirk on his face said: “Care for a dance, milady?” _

_ “Of course, milord,” replied Maka with the same accent and with a smile on her face: She remembered that he made that accent every time she was dressed elegantly and when he was dressed the same way she did the same. _

_ Taking her hands, Soul set the rhythm by tapping his foot and then started leading the dance. _

_ “Maka...I’ve been feeling like this for a long time. But I scoffed that as just something that could pass over time. But only recently I knew that it wasn’t something that could go away.” _

_ They both made a pirouette while looking deeply into each other’s eyes. _

_ “You are my partner, you are my best friend, and you’re the coolest person I’ve ever seen...I never felt like this with someone before. Maka...I love you.” _

_ Maka was a bit taken aback, but that was soon replaced with a soft smile and a blush. _ _  
_ _ “I love you too, dummy. For a moment I thought that you could leave me.” _

_ “I could never. Now...wanna be cool together?” asked Soul. _

_ “Of course.” _

_ The music then ended. _

 

Maka was ready to tune in with Crona, this time with the help of her beloved one.

“Can you be quick? We’re kinda having trouble protecting you!” shouted Black*Star.

“Give me 5 more minutes!” she answered.

Then Maka and Soul started magnifying their resonance and they did like before: Searching for Crona’s soul frequency, but this time they reached it and connected with it.

 

_ It was dark again. But this time there was no guidance light to see the whereabouts of Crona. _

_ Luckily Maka’s soul worked as a light in the extreme dark because of the Grigori nature of it. _

_ There they found an odd soul, who was hardly visible due the darkness, but not invisible. _

_ They got closer, and there they found Crona. _

_ “Maka! You’re back!” said Crona. _

_ In answer to that, they got a Maka-chop. _

_ “You idiot! What’s up with you? You decided to kill us all?” asked a furious Maka. _

_ “I didn’t do anything!” _

_ “You are out there fighting Black*Star and Kid. Don’t deny it!” said Soul. _

_ “That’s not me. That’s Ashura.” _

_ “Sorry, what?” asked a flabbergasted Maka. _

_ “I could give you a long and convoluted explanation...or I could just tell you that it has to do with me, Ragnarok and other thingamajigs.” _

_ “Hey, we are in a world with sky whales, a sun who laughs and a moon with a constant grin. If you say that that thing is Ashura, we’ll buy it,” said Soul. _

_ “Yeah, but I still want an explanation!” insisted Maka. _

_ “Okay, here’s the thing…” started Crona. _

_ It took at least two minutes to explain the whole thing, but at the end everything was clear. _

_ “Now I got it! What could we do to save you?” asked Maka. _

_ “I dunno, honestly…” Crona answered sadly. _

_ “Uhm...got it!” said Soul, snapping his fingers after scratching his chin with his thumb and his index. _

_ “Do you have an idea?” said Maka. _

_ “Have you seen the movie Sharknado?” _

 

Soul and Maka were ready to fight, according to the plan they discussed.

“Ready, Soul?” said Maka.

“Do you need to ask?” answered Soul.

“Black*Star, Kid, get in resonance!” shouted Maka.

“Okay!” the two shouted in response.

Soul played the piano to ease in the resonance between the team. Reached the stable point, they lunged towards the kishin with their most powerful attacks. First, Kid stunned Ashura with his Death Cannon, then it was Black*Star’s turn, with his Shadow*Star Zeroth Form - Infinity, who slashed repeatedly the kishin like a sashimi, injuring him severely and then it came Maka’s turn who blew the final strike with her Kishin-Hunter attack.

 

After this all-out attack, Ashura finally fell to the ground, unconscious. Soul turned back to his human form, visibly exhausted.

“That was intense…” he said catching his breath.

“Yeah...now let’s get closer to this bastard,” answered Maka.

“What? Are you nuts? What if it wakes up?” asked a shook Kid.

“That’s why you’re coming with us, pointing Liz and Patty to the head of the corpse. Y’know, just in case this foul creature decides to make us a prank like that blonde internet star from Ohio,” replied Soul.

“Who?” asked Black*Star.

“You know, that moron. The one who goes around the world being a total jerk.”

“Who?”

“Never mind. Let’s just go. Black*Star, put Tsubaki on his throat just in case.”

“Hey, if that thing tries to move, I’m gonna mount his head on the wall.”

“It would be tacky as hell,” answered Kid.

 

When they were close to the body, Kid and Black*Star kept arguing about house decorations while Soul turned his arm into a blade and cut the stomach of the kishin wide open.

“Dude, gross! Are you going to stuff his body? Remember that I called dibs on the head!” shouted Black*Star.

“No, I have good taste in furniture. I’m just going to give a second birth to a certain somebody…” answered Soul, while pulling something out of Ashura.

When the something was extracted from the kishin, it was revealed to be Crona.

“Crona? But we just fought you!” shouted Black*Star.

“This is odd as hell,” added Kid.

“I can explain everything...but it’s going to take a while,” said Maka.

“In the meantime...can I still take the body? It’s starting to crumble.” Black*Star said.

“It’s not the body, it’s the skin...is that Ashura under that?” answered Kid looking closer to the body of the kishin.

“I would be more interested in seeing THAT!” interrupted Soul, pointing at the moon.

 

The black blood shell that coated the moon started splintering. After the kishin escaped it was looking more like a broken black egg, but now the shell was shattering. This started to make a black snow fall from the sky.

“Black*Star, I’m sorry,” said Kid, while materializing his faithful Beelzebub.

“For what?” asked a curious Black*Star.

“For this. Yoink!” Kid answered while grabbing the body and skating towards the Shibusen.

“Hey, that body is mine!” shouted Black*Star angrily while following him.

“I can’t let it touch the black snow otherwise I could risk waking it up again!”

“Another reason to give it to me! I want that thing in my apartment! I will skin that and make a carpet out of it! I’ll mount the head on the wall! I dunno what I will do with the body, but I will find a way!”

 

In the meantime, both Tsubaki and the Thompson twins turned back to their human form.

“Liz, Patty, help me get Crona up,” said Tsubaki.

“They’re all icky. And they were in the kishin stomach…” replied Liz.

“Hehehe, don’t worry, sis, I’ll take them!” answered Patty.

Patty took Crona’s legs, Tsubaki took them from the armpits, and Liz supported their back as they all brought an unconscious Crona to the infirmary.

 

Soul and Maka were left alone with the moonlight. Now it wasn’t black and round anymore, but bright and sickle like the old days. The threat of the kishin and the black blood was now history.

“It’s so beautiful. Isn’t it, Soul?” asked Maka.

“Indeed, Maka. Now...where were we?” replied Soul, putting his arm around his partner.

She looked deep into Soul’s eyes, and then they brought their lips close together. They didn’t imagine that their relationship could evolve in that direction, but here they were: kissing at the bottom of the stairs of the Shibusen under the moonlight, while the black snow kept falling.

Everything was at peace. They truly showed to the world their soul resonance.

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello there! Thanks for reading this fic!  
>  ** **I would like to thank the following people who beta read my fic doing a fantastic job (Tumblr usernames following): piercelovewonton, realtrashwriting and sleepdeprivedfemale. Without them this fic would be shabby.**
> 
> **Onto the usual anticipated FAQ!**
> 
> **1...What’s the booming sound you described?**
> 
> **Thought of Radical Redemption heavy kicks at first, but then another DJ called Ophidian made a track called “Dead Air” and I liked the hardcore kick sound of it. Imagine the sound of the kickdrum in there, but with more reverb and space to boom like an explosion.**
> 
> **2...What’s up with the Deathmon Go scene?**
> 
> **Served as a needed filler for not just skipping ahead of the council. It’s also a reference to a meme.**
> 
> **3...That Andrew Eriksson Program?**
> 
> **Hannibal Buress and Eric Andre. Hamilcar as Hannibal and Excess...I used a pun maker website. Then I switched name and surname of Eric Andre. And since I’m explaining names...I used The Demon from Another Place instead of Red Oni in reference to his original reference: Twin Peaks. As for Lebowski...that’s an existing movie. Watch it, it’s pretty funny and good.**
> 
> **4...What was up with the quest thing?**
> 
> **It’s like that legend about “Nighthawks”: Edward Hopper forgot to paint the door and it was pissed off about it. Same thing here: I forgot that a lot of the Warlords died and I pulled that off as a joke also thanks to my betas.**
> 
> **5...You don’t have an explanation about why Ashura took the form of Crona, don’t you?**
> 
> **I do have actually. But it was really convoluted and I decided with one of my betas that it was funnier the way I wrote it. If you want to hear it, hit me up on Tumblr on raythebrutallyhonestguy.**
> 
> **Thanks a lot for purchasing this Soul Eater fanzine! Have a great day!**


End file.
